


Father Jame's Home For The Unbalanced

by orphan_account



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, explict at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A mentally unhealthy Lincoln is sent off to Father Jame's Home for the Unbalanced to receive treatment for his mental illnesses. During his stay, he meets and becomes friends with some interesting people there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little teaser for the story and kind of like a second summary, I like to do this for all my stories in the beginning.

"Home for the Unbalanced?"

"He calls it that so we won't feel bad about being called mentally ill"

Or

The one where Lincoln is sent away to Father Jame's Home For The Unbalanced for his reckless behavior and treatment for his PTSD and must learn how to cope with the other "Unbalanced" people there.


	2. Reports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reports of the people staying Father Jame's Home for the Unbalanced

Name: Lincoln J. Clay 

Age: 23 

Height: 6 ft 4 in 

Hair: Dark Brown 

eyes: Brown 

Mental Illnesses: PTSD 

How they got in the home: Lincoln suffers from terrible night terrors due to PTSD and reached out to Father James for help, who then decided to place him in the home

Name: Giorgi Marcano 

Age: 23 

Height: 5 ft 11 inch 

Hair: Brown 

Eyes: Brown 

Mental Illnesses: Addiction 

How they got in the home: Giorgi is struggling with a heroin addiction and keeps having withdrawals. To try and help his son, Sal sends Giorgi off to the home for help

Name: Ladonna Ann Marcano(OC) 

Age: 20 

Height: 5 ft 2 inch 

Hair: Dark Brown 

Eyes: Light Brown 

Mental Illnesses: Anxiety, Depression 

How they got in the home: After having an illegal abortion performed on her, Ladonna suffers from mental and health issues and is sent away to the home by her mother

Name: Kai Iona(OC) 

Age: 24 

Height: 5 ft 11 inch 

Hair: Dark brown reddish hair 

Eyes: Brown 

Mental Illnesses: Anxiety, OCD 

How they got in the home: Kai's older sister put her into the home for treatment after she noticed her having compulsive behavior and isolating herself from others 

Name: Ellis Robinson 

Age: 22 

Height: 5 ft 9 in 

Hair: Dark Brown 

Eyes: Brown 

Mental Illnesses: Addiction 

How they got in the house: Ellis got hooked on the cocaine he was selling in the Hollow and was sent to the house by Sammy along with Lincoln 

Name: Cyn Masami(OC) 

Age: 23 

Height: 5 ft 6 in 

Hair: Jet Black 

Eyes: Brown 

Mental Illnesses: schizophrenia, anxiety 

How they got in the house: Cyn was forced into the home by her fiance after going to him for help for the crazy visions she was having and voices she was hearing 

Name: Daniel Burke 

Age: 22 

Hair: Light Brown 

Eyes: Brown 

Mental Illness: Addiction 

How they got in the home: Nicki convinced Danny to go to the home for his alcohol and sex addiction.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii if you want a little bit more info on my OCs you can find their bios here
> 
> Cynthia: https://bbygirlbey.tumblr.com/cynthia
> 
> Ladonna(this isn't her bio for this au but for the main game): https://bbygirlbey.tumblr.com/ladonna

"Don't worry, Lincoln, you'll love it here," Father James said to the ansty Lincoln, placing his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. 

"Yeah, sure," Lincoln muttered back as he made his way into the old plantation house. Father James had business to take care of, so he was left alone to tour his new "home." 

He mindlessly walked around the mansion, too deep into thought about his future here at the home to even notice where he was going. 

Lincoln wasn't too keen on being here. He was forced into the home by James who insisted that he get professional help for his intrusive thoughts, 

He was brought out of his deep train of thought by a pretty girl holding a cake that read 'Welcome To Your New Home Lincoln!'. 

New home? Lincoln chuckled at the thought of him actually getting attached to the hell hole this place was. 

He was only here for his treatment. He was not planning on making friends with anyone here or talking to anyone he didn't already know.

Lincoln didn't want to be rude so he just gave the pretty girl a small smile and took the cake away from the girl that was holding it thank you. 

"I'm Cynthia by the way," the girl, he know knew as Cynthia, smiled back at him before going over to the living room 

"Lincoln!" Ladona yelped in excitement as ran over to him, embracing him in a warm hug. 

"I've missed you too Donna," he chuckled, moving out from her embrace. "Where are Danny, Giorgi, and Ellis?" 

"All THREE of them went on some type of errand run for Father James," Donna explained to him. "Have you had a tour of the place yet? they actually fixed this old plantation house up nice" 

"Nope, I assume that you're about to give it to me?" 

"You'd be right," she chuckled, leading him to the second floor of the mansion first. 

"How come you're in here, Donna?" Lincoln asked curiously. 

Donna never had any mental problems, that he was aware of, and she wasn’t the type of girl to commit a crime, so what was she doing in a home for the 'unbalanced'? 

"Its a really long story but I’ll cut it down so you won't get too bored," she sighed. "I got pregnant and I panicked so I had an illegal abortion performed on me so now my dumbass can't have babies and they say I have depression now" 

"Well do you?" 

"No I just feel sad at times but that's it." 

"But that is wh-" 

"Anyways," Ladonna cut him off, "do you know which room is yours?" 

Lincoln hesitated for a moment. 

He wanted to bring up the fact that she just cut him off, but he just shrugged it off. "Room number 16," he told her. 

"Oh yikes that's right next to Danny's room, he gets really loud at night with his roommate Cynthia if you know what I mean," she laughed, taking him to the room. 

"Isn't that what he's in this home for?" 

"Yep," she sighed, stopping in front of his room door. 

"Thanks for the barely-a-tour," Lincoln shook his head as he opened up his room door. 

"They're my specialty!" Ladonna laughed as she went back downstairs. 

The room Lincoln was assigned was just as boring and dull as the rest of the mansion. 

Sal was the one who funded the home so Lincoln wasn't surprised at the half-assed job of the mansion. 

The only thing they did to the mansion was fix the floors, everything else was still a mess. 

Hell, it took Lincoln three minutes to open his bedroom door. 

And with every step he took down the stairs they creaked. 

"Guess who's here?" Donna said in a sing-song voice to Danny, Giorgi, and Ellis as they walked through the door. 

Just as Donna finished up her sentence Lincoln appeared right next to her with a big smile on his face. 

The boys all greeted each other, exchanging the typical handshake and giving Lincoln a small hug. 

They all moved to the living to talk. They were catching up with Lincoln about their time in the home, but now there was just silence. 

It was a comfortable silence. 

They had told all the stories they needed to tell, Kai and Cynthia formally introduced themselves to Lincoln and told him about themselves, so now they were just enjoying each other's company silently. 

"What errand were you guys running for Father James that needed all three of you?" Lincoln asked to break the silence. 

The air grew thick and all the boys' demeanor changed from happy to uncomfortable with the simple question. 

"You know, church stuff," Giorgi chuckled nervously at Lincoln. 

"Uhhhh...yeah sure, church stuff," Ellis laughed going upstairs to his room in the home. 

Danny and Giorgi got up quickly and followed Ellis to his room. 

"The hell is wrong with them?" Lincoln asked Donna, confused about what just happened. 

"I have no idea, no one really questions their errand runs," she murmured. "I'm tired im going to head to bed." 

"Me too, see you tomorrow Lincoln," Cynthia yawned, following Ladonna up the steps. 

"Don't worry, they're just acting like that because they aren't actually doing what Father James is asking them to do," Kai whispered to him once everyone left. "Instead of putting up fundraising posters they're going to the Bayou getting moonshine from this Dixie Mafia guy named Greg." 

"That's it?" Lincoln laughed. 

"Well, yeah, but that's what they're supposed to be getting help for, alcohol addiction." 

"Everyone deserves a little 'shine every now and then." 

"I suppose," Kai groaned "How'd you enjoy your first day?" 

"It was okay, better than I expected." 

"Oh, and what did you expect?" 

"Shit on the wall, people screaming, kicking, piss everywhere." 

Kai chuckled softly. "This isn't goddamn Pennhurst Lincoln or anywhere near an Asylum." 

"Yeah," he laughed along. "I guess I was just being dramatic and over thinking things." 

"Yeah, I know what you mean." she replied, taking a seat on the couch next to him. 

"You served?" Kai asked, noticing the dog tags poking out from underneath his shirt. 

"Yeah, for four years It’s the reason im in this house." 

"I was a medic for three years before I took an injury to my shoulder blade and they let me go." 

"Really? I've never saw you while I was out there in 'nam." 

"That's because I left before you came," Kai elucidated for him. "But I've heard a lot 'bout you Mr. Clay. 52 PBs? I'm impressed," Kai smiled as she got up from the couch. 

Lincoln chuckled softly and got up along with Kai. "Goodnight," he smirked at her before going up to his room. 

Maybe Lincoln's time here wouldn't be as bad as he was thinking it was going to be. 

But this was only his first day here, there's no telling what will happen in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry for the long wait I'll try to update consistently from now on! And please leave me feedback!


End file.
